


Dirty Boys

by TearStainedAshes



Series: Discord Prompts and Requests [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Connor purrs like a fucking cat, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gavin is a bratty whiny needy bottom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, Rimming, Top Connor, excessive use of the word 'fuck', some feels are thrown in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Gavin's had a long day and just wants to relax at home with a hot bath. Things certainly heat up once Connor comes home.





	1. Don't Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn. That's it. 
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful people in the Convin discord for suggesting underwater blowjobs since androids don't need to breathe. I couldn't get that image out of my head, so here it is for all of you to enjoy.
> 
> I've also never written Bottom!Gavin before, so I hope I did him justice 😅

Gavin groaned as he walked onto his apartment, kicking off his shoes so he didn't track any filth in any further than he already had. It had been a long-ass fucking week, but the real icing on the cake was chasing a suspect down a filthy alley and landing in a pile of trash like he was in a fucking cop drama. He was a literal fucking mess and he wanted nothing more than to wash away the day and relax.

He stripped as he made his way to the bathroom, more grateful than ever that he'd managed to snag a place with a larger corner tub. Sure, the location had been further from the DPD than he'd wanted, but he'd wanted the tub god dammit. He wasn't afraid to say he valued a nice bath over a hot shower most days. Nothing relaxed him more than a scalding hot bath mixed with a stiff drink or candles. Maybe even both. But today he just wanted to soak in the hot water and wash away the week.

He was completely naked by the time he got the water running. He'd have to pick up his dirty clothes after the bath, which he should have done before even stepping into the bath water, but now that his feet were already wet he didn't want to risk slipping and falling, even if Connor had three bath mats set out for that exact reason. He was just glad his boyfriend was still at the DPD tying up loose ends. He  _ could not _ deal with his disapproving glare right now.

He sighed as he sank into the hot, foaming bath water, the bubbles tickling his chin. His eyes slipped shut and he inhaled the calming scent of eucalyptus and mint. Connor may have gone overboard on the essential oils at the latest Bath & Body sale, but he was grateful for it. They really worked wonders. He sank under the water completely for a moment, holding his breath until he couldn't anymore, and rose back up. He ran his hands down his face to wipe away the soap suds and carded his fingers through his hair, gently scrubbing to clean his scalp. He groaned as he sank lower again, stopping when the bubbles reached his nose and let the rest of his body soak.

“I figured you'd be here,” Connor murmured, startling him enough that he splashed some water onto the floor.

“ _ Jesus _ , Con,” he growled, shooting him a glare. “What the fuck are you doin’ here so soon? I thought your ‘loose ends’ were gonna take hours?”

“The guy confessed thirty minutes in,” he said with a shrug. “So I got to come home early.” He pushed away from the entryway and pulled off his scarf, dropping it onto the floor. Gavin swallowed and sat up a little straighter, watching with rapt attention as Connor slipped off his jacket and pulled off his t-shirt. 

_ Of all the days he decided not to wear a button-up, _ he grumbled to himself, sad to be denied the strip tease. Connor smirked knowingly and made it more of a show as he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He soon sunk into the bath across from Gavin, his knees sticking out of the water as he tried to accommodate his unnaturally long legs. He slid forward until Gavin was practically in his lap, his legs draped around Connor's hips. Connor smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, humming as Gavin melted against him. 

“You've had a long day, huh, sweetheart?” he purred, his hands dancing across Gavin's shoulders, rubbing them gently.

“A long  _ week _ ,” Gavin mumbled, relaxing into Connor's touch.

“But today was just so  _ hard _ , wasn't it?” Connor asked, kissing his way down Gavin's neck. He shivered and grunted in agreement, tilting his head back to give Connor more access. 

“You just needed to relax,” he continued as he mouthed his way down Gavin's neck, mapping out his freckles and sunspots. “Needed a nice, hot bath to ease your stress away.”

“Yes,” he moaned, arching his back as Connor began licking and biting across his chest. Connor growled and his hands sunk below the water, gripping his hips to pull him closer until he  _ was _ sitting in Connor's lap, until he could feel his erection slide along his own. He growled and thrust against him, making Connor moan low and deep.

“I bet I can relax you better than any  _ bath _ ,” Connor growled, nipping at Gavin's clavicle. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , yes, I bet you could,” Gavin gasped out, his hips stilling once Connor sucked a nipple into his mouth, his tongue playing with the little metal balls on either side from his piercing.

“Do you want me to try?” Connor asked, voice muffled from being full of Gavin's nipple piercing, but he knew what he meant.

“God, yes,” he hissed, looking down at his boyfriend as he continued to play with him. Connor grinned, the piercing held gently between his teeth. He gave it one final lick before letting go.

“Sit back then, sweetheart,” he purred. “And I'll make you feel so fucking good.”

Gavin nodded and pushed away, watching as Connor pulled back to rearrange his legs under the water. He smirked as he sank below the water, maintaining eye contact the entire time until his head disappeared beneath the bubbles. 

He felt his hands slide up his thighs, pushing them apart as far as he could given the slight constraints of the bath wall. He gasped when he felt Connor grip his cock, his lips sliding over the head, slowly taking him in.

“ _ Fuck _ , babe,” he growled, reaching out to grip his hair. Even sopping wet it was still softer than it had any reason to be. “Holy shit. Oh my god. Fuck, your mouth feels so fucking good.”

He felt Connor chuckle along his cock, the deep rumble sending a shiver up his spine. His whole cock wasn't even in Connor's mouth and he already felt more relaxed than he had ten minutes ago.

“Babe, please, don't tease me,” he whined, pushing down on Connor's head. “Please, babe. It's been so long. I've missed you so fucking much. Please, babe. Take it all. It's yours. You can take it all. I know you can. Please. Please, please, please, please, please.”

He was rambling, but he didn't care. It had been close to a week since they'd had any time to themselves. They were both workaholics, and their schedules rarely synced up at home to allow them any time to play. He didn't want to wait any longer. Plus, he knew Connor liked to hear him beg seeing as he didn't do it very often. 

“Please,” he whispered once more, his hand loosening its grip in Connor's hair.

He felt Connor's growl from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, his entire body shuddering. He cried out when Connor swallowed him down to the root, his hands holding his hips down and his fingers gripping him hard enough he knew he'd have bruises to show off later. 

Connor worked him hard and fast, knowing just how to play him to make him sing. He couldn't see anything past the bubbles, but he watched anyway, hoping to catch a glimpse of Connor as he sucked him off like the perfect little whore he was.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , babe!  _ Fuck _ , you're so fucking good to me. God, I love your mouth. So fucking tight and warm. Holy shit, babe. You're gonna make me cum down that pretty little throat.” Connor moaned, making Gavin's toes curl. “Fuck, you  _ want _ me to cum in your mouth. Want to taste me on your tongue, yeah? Keep going then, you pretty fucking cock slut. Take it. Won't take long now. Your mouth is just too fucking good at sucking cock.”

Connor moaned and worked faster, water splashing over the edge of the tub, but they were too worked up to care. Gavin was mumbling incoherent strings of praise, his grip in Connor's hair tightening once more as he was brought closer and closer to the edge. He swept the bubbles away with his free hand, hoping to catch a glimpse of Connor's face as he sucked him off. When he saw him, saw that he was gazing up at him too despite not being able to see past the bubbles, saw his lips stretched obscenely around his cock, it was all over. 

“Oh! Fuck! Shit! Connor!” He cried out and threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut as he came down Connor's throat. Connor worked him through it, swallowing everything Gavin had to give and even coaxing a little more out. He didn't stop until Gavin collapsed against the wall of the tub, his legs trembling from a combination of aftershocks and overstimulation. 

Connor finally pulled away and popped his head up from below the water. He grinned and pushed his wet hair out of his face, looking far too put together for a guy who practically sucked the soul out of his boyfriend. He leaned in and kissed Gavin's jaw, nipping at the skin. Gavin shuddered and tilted his head to capture his lips in a tender kiss, sighing against him.

“Better than the bath?” Connor asked, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Fuck, babe,” he chuckled, smiling into the kiss. “You were way better than the bath.”

“I told you I would be.” They both laughed and kissed again. Gavin let himself be pulled onto Connor's lap again, humming when he felt Connor's erection press against his stomach.

“What about you, babe?” he purred, already reaching down beneath the water. Connor stopped him and brought his hand up to his lips, kissing the pads of his fingers.

“Let me fuck you, Gavin,” he whispered against his palm, his breath tickling the skin. “Please.”

“God, yes,” he moaned. “Take me to bed, babe.”

“Gladly.”


	2. Gavin Gets the D

Connor had enough sense of mind to drain the bath water before they headed off to bed. Hell, he even grabbed a towel on the way there as he carried Gavin into their bedroom. All Gavin's last two brain cells could think about was getting dicked down, and maybe even sucking his boyfriend's cock.

Connor sat him on the bed and began toweling down his hair, gently scratching at his scalp as he dried him off as best as he could. Gavin kissed and licked and bit along Connor's chest as he dried his own hair. He slid closer to the edge of the bed so Connor was standing between his legs, his erection standing proud between them.

“You're dry enough, babe,” he whispered into his skin. “Come down here and let me kiss you.” 

Connor hummed and dropped the towel, smiling down at him. He bent down as Gavin stretched up, meeting halfway in a slightly awkward kiss. They bumped noses and clacked teeth, but they made it work. Gavin hummed and wrapped his arms around Connor's shoulders, pulling himself closer. He squirmed as Connor's fingers danced down his ribs, making Connor smile into their kiss.

“Ah! Babe!” he cried as he tried to squirm away, but Connor was too strong. He kept tickling him and kissed every bit of skin he could while Gavin tried to get away. “No! Please! Have mercy!”

“What's your magic word, sweetheart?” Connor asked, his fingers continuing their assault of Gavin's most ticklish spots.

“I already said ‘please!’” he cried, managing to flip over so he was on his stomach. Connor immediately pressed his whole body along him, effectively pinning him down. They both moaned when Connor's cock slid along Gavin's ass, their bodies stilling as well as Connor's fingers. 

“Babe,” Gavin whispered, wiggling against him. “Please.”

“Please what?” Connor teased, rocking steadily against him. Gavin whined and pressed his cheek against the mattress, his hands gripping the sheets as Connor continued to tease him.

“Ah! Fuck! Con! Please!” he rambled, arching back into him. “Oh, god. Fuck me. Fuck me, please. I need it. I need  _ you _ . Your cock, your fingers, your tongue. I don't care. I want all of you.”

“Then you'll get all of me,” Connor purred, licking up the shell of his right ear. “Starting with my tongue.”

He slid down Gavin's body until he was on his knees, easing Gavin back so he could rest his feet on the floor while staying bent over their bed. His legs were already trembling and Connor had barely touched him. He heard the bedside drawer open and shuddered, awaiting the warming gel he was sure Connor had grabbed. But he said he'd use his tongue first, and he couldn't wait to feel the warm, slick slide of it against his skin.

“Ah!” he gasped when Connor bit his left ass cheek, his tongue running over the bite to soothe it. “Babe,” he whispered. “How many times do I have to beg you to fuck me before you actually do it?”

“Only a few more times,” he purred, kissing at the dimple above his right cheek. “You sound so pretty when you beg.”

“Jesus, Con,” he whined, wiggling his hips as Connor kissed lower and lower. “ _ Please _ . Oh,  _ God _ , Connor.  _ Please. _ I want to feel your tongue on my skin. Eat me out. Fuck me with it. Fuck me with your fingers. With your cock. Just fuck me,  _ please _ . It's been so long. Please. Don't make us wait any longer.”

“Beautiful,” Connor whispered against his skin, pressing a kiss to the dip of his lower back. He dragged his tongue down Gavin's thigh before licking up the other, his thumbs spreading him open.

“Oh, god, Connor,  _ please _ ,” he whined. “Let me feel you. Please, let me feel you.”

“You always beg so nice and pretty,” Connor crooned, sticking his tongue out to lap at the soft skin right below where Gavin wanted him so badly. “Do it again.”

“Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ, Connor,” Gavin sobbed, turning his face away so Connor couldn't see him so weak. “Please,” he choked out. “Please.”

Connor clicked his tongue and reached up to run his fingers through Gavin's hair, gently turning him back to face him.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart,” he whispered, running his fingers down Gavin's cheek. “You're right. We've waited far too long for this. So you just lie there and I'll take care of you, OK?”

“OK,” he whispered, nodding frantically. “OK. Thank you, babe.”

“While I love to see you desperate and needy, I hate to see you looking so upset,” Connor murmured as he kissed his way down Gavin's back, dipping his tongue into the dimple above his right cheek again. “So let's get you a little more comfortable and then I'll do anything you ask.”

Gavin whimpered (though he'd deny ever making the sound) and nodded, letting Connor pull him toward the edge of the bed until his erection was no longer trapped between his stomach and the sheets. How he was already hard after the orgasm Connor gave him in the bath was beyond him. He wasn't a damn teenager anymore, but his cock didn't seem to give a fuck. And honestly, neither did he. He sighed and shuddered when Connor teased his fingers up the length of it, his lips and teeth still nipping at his skin.

“There,” he purred, pressing his tongue flat against the cleft of his ass for a moment. “That feels better, doesn't it?”

“It would feel even better if you'd fuckin’ eat me out already,” Gavin spat. “Stop fuckin’ teasing me!”

“Naughty, naughty,” Connor tsked, shaking his head. “Always such a brat. I'll give you a pass this time, but only because we've both been denied this for far too long.”

“You keep talkin’ big,” Gavin groaned. “I have yet to see you fuckin’  _ do _ anythi– AH!” He threw his head back and hissed in satisfaction when he  _ finally _ felt Connor's tongue lick from his balls to his asshole in one fell swoop.

“Oh,  _ fucking finally _ !” he cried, rutting back against Connor's tongue. “Fucking Christ, babe. Fuck, that feels so fucking good. Oh,  _ god,  _ your tongue feels amazing. Hnng! Yes! Eat me! Ah!” 

He had to bite down on the comforter to shut himself up when Connor's fingers came up to play. He'd barely even heard the snap of the cap from the lube because he'd been yelling so fucking loud. He moaned like an actual fucking whore and writhed against the bed, thighs trembling as Connor slid one of his long, dexterous fingers inside him. He felt Connor's lips moving over the skin of his lower back, whispering sweet nothings and soft praises he was sure. But he couldn't hear him over the pounding of his heart in his ears.

Soon he was stuffed full of two fingers, then three, and he could barely hold himself up. If it wasn't for Connor's arm wrapped around his waist, leisurely stroking his cock, then he would have collapsed a long time ago. He was shocked he hadn't cum yet, but Connor knew exactly how to play him to keep him right on the edge. He was a sobbing, broken mess. And he loved it. After nearly a week of nothing, getting to savor the feeling of Connor's touch was heaven. A sweet, torturous heaven.

“Babe,” he whined, weakly thrusting back against his fingers. “Babe, please. I want to cum for you.”

“You do, huh?” Connor whispered, pressing his fingers deeper inside and purposely dragging along his prostate. Gavin yelped, his hips jumping back for more.

“Yes, yes, I do,” he babbled, nodding frantically. “Please. Let me cum for you.”

“But if I let you cum now, will you be able to do it again once I get my cock in you?” He slowly pulled his fingers out before easing them back in, keeping his pace torturously slow. “This would be your second orgasm in such a short amount of time. You really think you'd be able to cum for me three times?”

“Fuck, babe, I'd do anything for you,” he panted. “I could do it. I'd cum as many times as you wanted.”

“And if I were to let you cum now,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Gavin's sweaty skin, “how would you want me to do it? With my cock, fingers, or tongue?”

“Oh, fuck, babe, anything,” he blathered, thighs trembling as he tried to press back onto his fingers. “Whatever you want. I'm so fucking close. Babe,  _ please _ .”

Connor leaned over him until his front was flush with his back, his fingers stilling inside him. Gavin whined and choked out a broken sob as he tried to rut back into them, but to no avail.

“What do you really want, Gavin?” Connor whispered, licking along the shell of his ear. “Tell me, and I'll give it to you.”

“Anything, Con.”

“Choose one, or I won't let you cum at all,” Connor threatened gently, slowly sliding his fingers out, leaving Gavin open and empty. He sobbed at the loss. Connor gently smacked his ass, causing him to cry out, and he growled in his ear, “ _ Choose _ .”

“Your cock!” he finally cried. “I wanna cum on your cock! Please!”

“There we go. Was that so hard?” Gavin merely sobbed in reply, mumbling a soft, “Please.”

“What, no erection joke?” Connor scoffed and leaned back. “You really must be gagging for it then.” He squeezed some more lube into his palm and slicked himself up, using the leftovers to make sure Gavin was properly prepped and ready.

“Connor,” he sobbed. “Please.”

“Hold on, sweetheart,” he whispered, holding Gavin's hips down as he positioned himself. “Here I come, Gav.” They both moaned as the head of Connor's cock slipped inside, Gavin's entire body trembling.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , here I fucking come,” Connor groaned as he slid deeper, pressing his body against Gavin's. “Holy shit.”

Gavin's laugh was cut off by a moan, Connor's cock having nudged against his prostate. His self-satisfied smile stayed though. The fact that he could reduce Connor, CyberLife's most advanced prototype, to a carnal animal and incoherent, blabbering mess never failed to make him inordinately proud. 

His smile quickly turned into an open-mouthed, silent scream as Connor began to move, slowly at first to tease them both (but mostly him, he was sure). He sobbed and his head thrashed against the sheets, his fingernails dragging across the threads and even pulling one or two loose. He babbled incoherently, mostly Connor's name and a fuck ton of swears as he began to pick up the pace.

“Gonna make you cum so fucking hard,” Connor growled, one hand braced by Gavin's head while the other gripped his hip, squeezing hard enough to leave more bruises on top of the ones that he'd given him in the bath. “You ready to cum for me, Gav?”

“Yes, fuck, Connor, yes,” he moaned. “Oh,  _ fuck _ . Touch me. Please. Oh, god, please touch me.”

“Yeah? You want me to touch you?” His hand slid away from his hips and slid up his thigh, his knuckles barely grazing his cock.

“Gah!  _ Fuck _ ! Yes!” he cried, sobbing as Connor continued to deny him. “Please, babe,  _ please _ . I wanna cum for you. I wanna cum so fuckin’ bad. Please let me cum.”

“Alright,” he whispered, cupping his erection in his palm so it was trapped between that and his own stomach. “You can cum, Gavin. Cum for me.”

He roared as he finally came, fat tears of relief sliding down his cheeks. He arched his back until his ass was pressed as close to Connor as he could get, wanting to feel him deep inside himself. He felt his cum land on his stomach in a few spots, but he imagined most of it was stuck to the comforter, or caught by Connor's hand. 

He whimpered (again, he'd deny he ever made the sound) as he came down from his orgasmic high, fully collapsing against the bed. Connor followed him down and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, pulling his hand away from Gavin's sensitive cock. He whined and turned his head to look at Connor, just catching him as he licked his hand clean.

“Delicious,” he moaned, obscenely licking his lips. Gavin was so used to his strange fixation with putting things in his mouth that it didn't really bother him anymore, but the thought of him still analyzing his DNA or sperm count was still quite weird. “You came so beautifully for me, sweetheart.”

“T-told ya I… I would,” he stammered as he tried to catch his breath.

“I know,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to his shoulder. “Still think you can do it again?”

“God, yes.” The grin Connor gave him was completely feral, and it both terrified him and turned him on.

“Good.”

Connor pulled out and grabbed his waist, flipping him over and dragging his ass down until it fell just over the edge of the bed. He slid right back in, making Gavin cry out, his body still trembling with aftershocks. He wrapped his legs around Connor's waist, one hand gripping the sheets while the other shot up to tangle in Connor's hair.

“Fuck, yes, babe,” he growled, digging his fingers harder into Connor's hair. “Fuck me. Oh,  _ fuck _ , your cock feels so fucking good. Oh, god, yes. Harder. Fuck me harder. I can take it. Do it, babe. Wreck me. Fuck me like a goddamn animal. Make me cum again.”

Connor let Gavin pull him down for a frantic kiss, snapping his hips hard while he fucked Gavin nice and slow. He didn't want to overstimulate him so soon after such an intense orgasm, no matter how much Gavin claimed it wasn't painful. He held his lower back up for support while the other carded through Gavin's hair as they kissed, soft and slow and sweet.

“I missed you,” Gavin whispered into the kiss, his frenzied need all but forgotten. “Missed you so much, babe.”

“I haven't gone anywhere,” Connor whispered back, smirking into the kiss.

“You know what I mean, prick,” Gavin huffed, pulling away to look into Connor's soft, brown eyes. “I missed being with you. Like this.”

“Fucking?” Connor grinned and snapped his hips to drive his point home. Gavin shuddered and moaned, still managing to roll his eyes.

“You're being purposely obtuse,” he ground out, tossing his head back as Connor's pace picked up a bit. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, pulling him up for another kiss. “I'm sorry. Go on, Gav. Tell me how much you've missed me.”

“I missed being  _ with _ you,” he whispered, his thumb running along Connor's cheek as he cradled it in his palm. “It's different when we're at work, you know? We gotta at least  _ try _ to be professionals there.” They both snorted and Connor began to kiss his way down Gavin's neck, mapping out the freckles and sunspots once more.

“I missed  _ this _ ,” he continued, voice soft, though Connor could still feel the vibrations against his lips. “Missed being close to you like this. Missed being able to relax with you like this. Letting my guard down and just being with you, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Connor whispered, running his nose along Gavin's jaw. “I've missed you too, Gavin. Missed you a lot.”

They kissed again, the only sound in the room the soft smack of their lips and Gavin's panting breath as Connor fucked into him slowly. Connor kissed down his neck again, pausing now and then to lick and nibble at his more sensitive spots as he made his way down to his chest. He laid the flat of his tongue against his nipple before sucking it into his mouth, the cold metal of his piercing a stark contrast to his warm skin.

“Connorrrr,” he whined, arching his back to push his chest harder against Connor's lips, tossing his arms over his head and grasping the opposite edge of the mattress. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , babe. Feels so good.”

Connor hummed, the vibrations shooting through Gavin's body, making his toes curl. He tangled his right hand in Connor's hair, holding him down right where he wanted him.

“Don't stop,” he begged, babbling as Connor drove him to his third orgasm. “Don't stop. Oh,  _ fuck _ , don't stop!”

Connor growled and moved a little faster, fucked him a little harder. He began leisurely jerking Gavin's cock with his free hand, his other still supporting his lower back so he didn't feel too much pain. Gavin cried out, his legs tightening around Connor's waist.

“ _ Fuck _ , babe,” he whined, body shuddering as he felt his orgasm coiling in his groin. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , I'm gonna fuckin’ cum again. Don't stop, don't stop,  _ please _ .”

“Not gonna stop,” Connor grunted, letting go of Gavin's nipple to watch his face. “I wanna watch you cum for me.” He let go of Gavin's waist, since he was doing a decent enough job of holding himself up on his own, and gently pulled his hair to turn his face toward him. Their eyes met, Gavin's breath stuttering and his cock jerking in Connor's hand.

“Cum for me, Gavin,” Connor ordered softly, his thumb dragging across Gavin's bottom lip as he slipped his hand back to cup the back of his head, fingers tangling in the sweaty curls at the nape of his neck. 

Gavin froze, his body tensing up before exploding. His legs tightened around Connor's waist, his free hand shooting up to grip Connor's wrist, digging his nails into the soft flesh as he came for the third and final time. He whimpered Connor's name as they stared into each other's eyes, his left arm slamming down onto the mattress and gripping the sheets hard enough to rip apart some more stitching as he came between them. Connor worked him through it and then some, coaxing a few more drops from him before he let go, his cock landing on his lower belly with a wet slap.

“Where do you want it?” he ground out, placing his hand down over Gavin's on the sheets and squeezing.

“Stay right where you are,” Gavin growled, tightening his legs around Connor's hips, holding him in place. “You stay right there and you cum in me.”

“Gavin,” he gasped, his mouth falling open as he stared into Gavin's bright eyes.

“Cum inside me, babe,” Gavin whispered, maintaining their intense eye contact. “Fill me up. Stuff me full of your cum.”

“Gavin!” Connor's voice glitched as he came, his moan literally broken. Gavin whined when he felt Connor's cum spilling inside him and dug his nails harder into his artificial skin.

“Fuck, yes, babe,” he hissed, a whimper escaping against his wishes. “Fuckin’ cum in me. Shit, Con. Feels so fucking good. Fill me with it. Stuff me full. Wanna feel you deep inside.”

Connor whined and fell on top of Gavin, both of them trembling and gasping for breath. Gavin managed a chuckle and pressed a kiss to Connor's temple, right above his LED which was still cycling red. Connor sighed and totally relaxed on top of him, his LED finally returning to its soft blue.

“I don't know about you,” Gavin murmured, his lips tickling Connor's ear, “but I'm famished and exhausted after that.” Connor giggled and pulled away, his cock sliding out of Gavin and making them both shudder again.

“Holy shit,” they whispered simultaneously, making each other laugh.

“I'll get you a sandwich,” Connor murmured, leaning down to kiss him. “You should clean up again and I'll meet you back here.”

“You're gonna let me eat in bed?” He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “I was that good, huh?”

“You were very good,” Connor purred, stealing a kiss from him before standing up and walking over to the dresser. 

“For an android, you sure do purr a lot,” Gavin mused, tapping his bottom lip. “I might just have to start calling you ‘Kitten.’” Connor froze and turned to him, pupils dilated again.

“Would you?” he whispered, the arousal in his words sending a chill down Gavin's spine.

“Fuck, if  _ that's  _ how you're gonna react every time, then hell yes I will.” Connor swallowed and nodded, making a hasty retreat before they started all over again. Gavin laughed and stood up, knees still weak, and made his way back to the bathroom. Connor's clothes were still on the floor, but they could clean those up in the morning.

He quickly cleaned himself up once more and went to crawl back into bed. The comforter was surprisingly clean, which was surprising for them considering how messy they both were when it came to sex. He shrugged and climbed in, the sheets a cool relief against his hot skin.

Connor returned with the sandwich he'd promised and crawled in next to him, resting his head on his shoulder as Gavin ate. Gavin looked down at him and smirked, taking in Connor's messy hair, curly from air-drying after their dirty bath and falling in his eyes. His lips were still swollen from their kisses and he could just make out some tear tracks down his cheeks. He set the crusts of his sandwich aside (still very much a child even at nearly 37 years old) and crooked a finger under Connor's chin, tilting it up.

“What?” Connor murmured, his eyes searching Gavin's as he gazed lovingly at him.

“I was just thinking about how beautiful you look,” he whispered, running his thumb along Connor's swollen bottom lip. “Debauched and satisfied all because of me.” Connor blushed and turned his face away, but Gavin coaxed him to turn back.

“I love you,” he told him, voice soft but full of love and affection, and it was all for him. Connor smiled, his bottom lip trembling and tears gathering in his eyes.

“I love you, too,” he choked out, the tears finally spilling. He rose up to kiss Gavin as he leant down, meeting him halfway. Gavin cradled his face and wiped away his tears with his thumbs, holding him close as Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin's shoulders.

He eased them both down until Connor's head was pillowed on Gavin's chest. Gavin pressed occasional kisses to the top of his head, carding his fingers through his hair. Connor sighed in content and smiled, feeling more at ease than he had in nearly a week.

“Goodnight, Gavin,” he whispered, the man stirring slightly beneath him. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Con,” he mumbled sleepily, a hand reaching out to take Connor's and giving it a squeeze. “Love you so much.”

Connor smiled and waited to hear Gavin's soft snores before slipping into stasis, feeling safe and warm and loved in his boyfriend's arms.


End file.
